Acting and Yoga Days
by variyamalfoy
Summary: Draco has a problem and he needs Hermione to help him. Short Dramione Fluff!


A/N

Hi guys, I know that I'm supposed to working on Tri Demizard and Blue Lagoon I am so sorry but school is eating me alive! I have so many mid-terms coming up it's getting hard to keep up my GPA. Please accept this fluff I wrote a long time ago while I work on my other fanfic!

* * *

"Draco, I told you that I would prefer reading!" Hermione said as she walked through the manor with Draco Malfoy, former enemy turned friends. Learning that Draco had helped Harry all along and that the Malfoys were in fact, spies just like Snape, the Golden Trio had pushed aside their history and slowly became friends with them.

"Yes well I didn't listen because that is your excuse for everything, besides, what's a few harm done with excising?" He gave Hermione a smile. But it wasn't a normal smile, no it was a smile almost smirk. The corners of his lips were twitching, she could see it. With a gasp, Hermione figured it out, he had a plan, and she was was helping him out without even knowing it. She took a step back.

"What are you doing, what is the real plan? What is happening?" The blond and the brunette has now arrived in the muggle gym that Draco had just installed in the Manor, seeing that it helps him for when he plays Quidditch.

"Ok I'm sorry, but that Greengrass girl won't stop bugging me! She comes here at her own will, and because our parents are friends, they're not allowed to say anything because it would be rude. Those Greengrass want's their daughters to change their last name Malfoy which by the way will never happen, which is why I need you here!"

"Oh yes, she will see me screaming at you, covered in sweat and she will realize that we are in love and will leave us alone, oh yes that would totally work" Hermione said, her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"No but if we set it up and laugh…"

"More like pant" Hermione snorted

"Just give it a chance alright? I'm desperate Hermione, I'll even let you have my library for a day please?"

"The whole library?"

He knew he got her.

"Yes the whole day, I'll even let the house elves make your favorite food and serve it to you in there so you don't have to come out, Lamb Chops, grilled carrots and asparagus and back potatoes with a glass of Robert Mondavi Private Selection, that's your favorite! Please?"

"…How did you know my favorite food? And my favorite glass of wine to go with it?"

Draco took a step towards Hermione

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm very good at noticing things about people I li…enjoy spending time with,"

"Fine, but one more thing, we do Yoga. That's my agreement, take it or leave it Malfoy,"

"Alright, but you'll have to teach me then"

"Alright lets go"

* * *

- 1 hour into Yoga -

Unlike what most men thought, yoga was very difficult, he kept breathing at the wrong times, and it uses a lot of concentration. Half way through, Draco decided to took his shirt off since it was getting hot. Hermione's shirt was also starting to stick to her, she's deciding wether or not to take it off since she's wearing a sports bra underneath. Draco seeing this look from her immediately knew what she was thinking about.

"You can take it off you know, I mean I saw you in a bikini before, also I'm not a rapist so that's good"

"Oh yes that's very reassuring, thank you, now I know that I won't get raped," Hermione laughed at his efforts. "Alright, but just this once since you we both left our wands upstairs,"

The gym in the Manor was absolutely gorgeous, it's not in the house but hidden the in garden. The walls are made of glass so wherever you are in the gym, you will always be looking out towards the beautiful Malfoy garden.

As Hermione took off her shirt, Draco was realized how beautiful she really was, and how she has curves! Looking past her he thought how his day couldn't get any more perfect until he saw it. IT was walking towards the gardens with it's face full of make up and the tightest robes he has ever seen. But it was still a long way away, and there is still time. Looking at the distance he can see from the heels she is wearing, he would have at least 20 minutes.

"Uhh…Hermione let's get back to work shall we?"

"Yes sure but because this is your first time, let me give you a massage so your muscles would be relaxed, let me guess, there is still tension in your shoulders right?"

"Why you know me so well," he said as he walked towards her yoga mat.

"Well seeing that you would work at your company for 12 hours straight then take a 3 days off…anyone could've guessed that,"

He sat down slowly on her mat with his legs out, closed his eyes and waited for her touch. She gently put her hands on his broad shoulders started her work. She was gentle with her hands, better than any one he has ever had. He felt truly relaxed, until he realized how tired she should be.

"Stop, turn around, it's your turn,"

"I was waiting for you to say that"

He chuckled as he placed his hand onto her bare shoulders. She was sitting between his legs, her back lean towards him. As he started working on her knots, she started moaning. She was so delicate, he was careful not to hurt her. Noticing there was a strand of hair on her shoulders he pushed it to the side carefully and looped it around her ears. Every move that they make was so natural. For them, this was the very first they did something this imitate with each other. Being so caught up in the moment, they didn't realize what that Daphne standing right in front of them, mouths opened wide.

"Draco! What sort of potion did she put on you! And you! Try to steal my boyfriend didn't you you little…"

Hermione was so shocked she couldnt register anything that was going on. One minute she was relaxed in Draco's arms then the next a banshee with over-loaded with make up was screaming at her. But what was about to happen next did not help her either. Draco leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss. This was something that the books never prepared her for.

"Daphne I didn't see you there! Good afternoon, my girlfriend here was just teaching me yoga, I am so sorry I've ever said that it was a useless sport, you see it is harder than I thought it would be, so again I apologize to you and the rest of the female population, anyway what are you doing here?"

"Draco Malfoy we are over! And to think I would have accepted your proposal! My father shall hear about this!" and with that IT stormed out.

"My father shall hear about this? Do all the rich purebloods say that? Do they teach every pureblood to say that at a young age?"

"I guess we just hear everyone around us saying it so much that it caught on, besides old habits are hard to break," Draco shrugged.

"Yes, but you did break one, remember the name calling?"

"Well, I had to, the Gryfindork and Miss Know It All was a school boy habit, the M-word however, is an act, remember what I told you? We Malfoy's do what we have to do to survive, even if we have to do something we regret,"

"Well, I'm glad that all of that was over,"

"Me too" Draco said staring deep into her eyes

"Well as entertaining that was, I have to go, I need to go back to my case, just be happy that they've gave the latest murder case to someone else, or else I wouldn't have been able to do this acting game for you, Draco,"

"Well, before you go, I was wondering if you would like to go out for some wine later?"

"Wine? Don't you mean coffee?"

"No I mean wine, Malfoy dates are too classy for a cup of coffee, I mean how boring is that? So a glass of wine sometime? I know a great winery with a great view,"

"So a date huh?" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around his waist while leaning back to get a better look of his eyes. All she sees is nervousness.

"Yes Granger a date, now will you go out with me?"

She kissed the tips of his nose and smiled.

"Does that answer your question Malfoy?"

* * *

Later that day, Malfoy received a letter:

_Draco,_

_You better take her on a great date, I will not let my acting talented go un-wasted do you hear me?_

_Daphne_


End file.
